Those involved in system designs have long required devices which provide a boost or energy level increase to actuate a device. Electric energy input to a solenoid is directly proportional to the output force, which practically limits the use of solenoids in conventional low power electrical systems. A relatively small and inexpensive electrical solenoid may send a signal which will stroke a solenoid plunger, although the force and/or the stroke of the plunger in many cases is insufficient to activate the device intended. Accordingly, boosters have been used between such low energy products, such as solenoids, and a device to be activated to provide the desired energy level to actuate the intended device.
In the fire safety industry, various systems have been devised so that pressurized gas may be released when a device is manually or automatically actuated. In some applications, a booster or booster actuator may be positioned between a solenoid and a valve, with that valve in turn being actuated to release agents, such as CO2 or a mixture of nitrogen, argon, and carbon dioxide, into the hazard area.
Prior art booster actuators have used magnetized components to hold the actuator in the set or armed position. Many of these actuators require an input force proportional to the desired output force, or require additional electrical circuitry to return the actuator to the set position.
Prior art actuators also include pressurized gas cartridges which are punctured, so that the release of the pressurized gas in response to the puncture may be used to activate a pneumatic device which releases the agent gas to the hazard area. Other types of actuators utilize explosive components to generate the increased energy to activate a valve or otherwise release the agent gas to the hazard area.
Many prior art boost devices have significant disadvantages which have limited their use. Prior art boost devices are relatively complex and/or are not highly reliable, and other devices cannot be easily reset. In still other booster devices, it is difficult to vary the force which activates the boost device and/or to vary the output force from the boost device. The disadvantages of the prior art are overcome by the present invention, and an improved booster actuator is hereinafter disclosed.